Artifacts
There are currently 46 artifacts in the game. Clover. Fortune +1. The map. "The map is disclosed". Shows the map layout. Powder. "BIG BANG!". Increase the bomb's damage from 50 to 70. Totemus. "The item of shaman". A totem familiar follows you around and shoots occasionally in 8 directions. Heart amulet. Health +10. Guitar hero. "LETS ROCK!" Uses mana to deal damage to all enemies in the room. Magic mushroom. Health +10. Heals if low HP Shuriken. "I'm a ninja". Throw shuriken that damages enemies. Mana cost: 1. Economicon. Coins multiplier x2. Magic ring. Mana +10. The blood tooth. "Vampirism". Chance to gain life on kill. The candle. Fortune +1. Dice. Fortune +1. Hourglass. Fortune +1 Boomerang. "Returned friend". Throw a boomerang at the cost of 2 mana. Does damage on the way out and back. Holy grail. Damage +5. Hermes boots. Speed +1. Bottle of death. "Toxic damage." Chance to apply toxic debuff to enemies. Deals 5 damage a few times. Holy shield. Defense +5. Mjolnir. "The power of the god". A chance to do damage to other enemies in the same room when you damage someone. (works on bosses also) Gamepad. "The power of nostalgia". Damage +5. Kunai. "Ninja item". Throw 3 kunai (1 strait forward and 2 at an angle away from the middle one). Mana cost: Lager. "Hic!" All stats +1. The glasses of the dwarf. "The ability to see mechanisms". Allow you to see traps by an indicator. Alchemicon. All bottle effects are identified. Medallion. "Armor vincil omnia". All stats +1. Fisherman. "Nightvision". Allows you to see what is behind locked areas which are normally blacked out. Coupon. "Sales". 50% sale in shops. The elder helmet. Defense +5. Dynamite. "Explode!" Drops a dynamite for 4 mana. Same as bomb blow. Dealing 70. Diamond pickaxe. "A miner". Destroys walls next to the player for 5 mana. Crying baby "Depressive friend" Familiar who follows you and shoots tears on regular intervals, in all directions, dealing 5 dmg to enemys. Helmet of a miner. "It shows secret places". See darkrooms beyound breakable bricks. The golden heart. "Money cures". Chance to heal player on kill. The golden tooth. "Murders for money". Chance to get some gold on kill. The blue tooth. "Magical vampirism". Chance to regenerate some mana on kill Ring of Cis. "Punishment". When taking damage, chance to fire 8 spikes in all directions, doing 25 damage. Lockpick. "Open it". Chance to open a door without using any key. Cross. "Holy light". Heals the player 5 health for 5 mana. Candlevania. "Magic crystal". Many objects (Torches, candlesticks) become breakable. Destroying them drops gold. Rarely, a key or bomb will drop. Pact. "Begemot at every turn". Get Begemot (The cat dealer) on every floor. Pact 2.0. "Black Friday". Lowers price of Begemots (The cat dealer) items from 10 hearts to 6 hearts. Spurs. "Safety pins". Allows you to walk on spikes or jump into overhead spikes. (Moving spike blocks still cause damage). Cloud in a jar. "Extra jumps!" Adds an extra jump. Emerald. "You become rich!" Gives 500 gold. Bob. "Silent friend". Spiked ball that follows you around and does 30 contact damage to enemies.